<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Journeys by SwordsAndSongs</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29339583">Journeys</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/SwordsAndSongs/pseuds/SwordsAndSongs'>SwordsAndSongs</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters (Anime &amp; Manga)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Ancient Egypt, Kissing, M/M, Royalty, Tags Are Hard, There Was Only One Bedroll</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 12:27:53</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Underage</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,378</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29339583</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/SwordsAndSongs/pseuds/SwordsAndSongs</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Priest Set hasn't been in the castle long, so he's still running messages to the border patrols every week. However, this trip is far from routine when the Crown Prince asks to come with him. However, in the bustle of getting ready for the trip, Atem seems to have forgotten his bedroll!</p><p> </p><p>My entry for Dark Valentine's of Dimensions 2021</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Atem/Priest Seto</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Dark Valentines of Dimensions 2021</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Journeys</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/PangaeaWritesLotsOfShit/gifts">PangaeaWritesLotsOfShit</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Prompts: Morning kisses that are exchanged before either person opens their eyes, kissing blindly until their lips meet in a blissful encounter - There was only one bed!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"You didn't have to come with me."</p><p>The gentle thud of horse's hooves on the sand was soothing, but the sun's red rays were anything but. Set was riding a little ahead of Atem, facing into the sunset, so the Prince had to duck his head and hide his eyes from the bloody glare. The wind whipping by nearly stole the other's words, but Atem caught them anyway.</p><p>"Trust me, I'm not doing this as a favor to you." Atem winced, suddenly realizing how harsh his words were after they left his mouth. "I mean, I'm just tired of being cooped up in the castle all the time. I need a little adventure in my life."</p><p>"Well, you're still not going to find a lot of that out here, Prince." Set reigned in his horse so they were riding side-by-side, his face hidden by wraps of white linen. Blue eyes peered out from the depths of the cloth, sparking and safe from the glare of the red sun. "Our borders are peaceful now, and the chances that we'll have to do anything more than water our horses and go back home are remarkably low."</p><p>"Whatever you say." Regardless, Atem was happy, his face turned away from the sun and into the wind. The fresh air was sharp and warm in his lungs, and the heat of the late day would soon be gone with the twilight. They would ride through the night, using the hottest parts of the day to sleep. As the sky faded like a bruise, Set began lining them up with the stars, pointing out the constellations they both knew since childhood. There was the Ox's Leg, and the Geese of Ra, and all the bright stars with every story they could tell about them. Set was more interested in the ones that would lead them west, and not the best stories, but Atem still pointed out his favorites with a satisfied smile. Yes, it had even been too long since he had gotten to see a night sky with someone else, instead of just a cursory glance out his window before he slept.</p><p>The ride was long, monotonous. Set eventually let them rest when some of the stars made their move towards the horizon - and Atem's head was nodding, descending into the darkness of his own sleep. "You look tired. Let's stop here."</p><p>Nodding his assent, Atem took a moment to compose himself, blinking his eyes open and stretching his lithe body up towards the moon. "I'll take first watch." He mumbled, but Set shook his head.</p><p>"I can sleep when the sun rises. You rest now, Atem." A broad, steadying hand helped Atem dismount, gripping his fingers warmly. The night was too dim to show the details of his expression, but the shape of Set's face was warm, his voice low and comforting. Stifling a yawn, Atem nodded, grateful for his priest's care. Sometimes, he wondered about that gruff exterior Set always seemed to pull around him like a wall. Was it all facade, or were they barriers he had learned by necessity? Were they easy to break, or indomitable?</p><p>Atem went to pull out his bedroll, too tired to give the idea another thought. All he wanted to do was sink down on a stretch of linen and cotton, his body warmed from the night's dew by the thin fabric - oh?</p><p>Where's my bedroll? There was a loose linen sheet, folded small. There was a bag full of food and a lot of water, but there was no bedroll. Mystified, Atem dug through his belongings again, hoping to find something on his second pass.</p><p>"Something wrong, Prince?" Set was taking out his own pack, setting up a hobble and feeding the horses.</p><p>"I, uh, I suppose I forgot my bedroll." He admitted sheepishly, running a hand through his sweat-slicked hair. The night air was only slowly growing cool, the heat of the day still lingering on his flesh.</p><p>Set let out a snort of amusement, startling his horse into jumping back a few steps. "Woah, woah... well, take mine for now. I'll kick you off it when it's time for your watch."</p><p>"Are you sure?" He felt like an idiot, or a child, forgetting something so basic on this trip. What was next, would he forget his head too?</p><p>"Of course." Set's hands were warm, and his bedroll was heavy, sliding easily into Atem's arms. "We can pick up an extra one at the border outpost, so you'll have one on the way back. Just get plenty of rest now so we can make good time tomorrow."</p><p>It was bigger than Atem's whole pack, heavier and worn from months of use. It even had Set's scent imprinted on it, the particular mix of sandalwood and sharp incense that he used in both his soap and his prayers. Sinking down on the fabric only released more smells, a heady scent of cumin and coriander that temporarily took Atem's oxygen. It was seasoned with generosity, and Set's little smirk that barely glinted in the moonlight. Atem was still so young, so the priest had some patience for this mistake, even with their usual rivalry.</p><p>However, the curve of muscle that Atem bared to the night when he slid off his robe was that of an adult's, broad shoulders and a rapidly developing body that was catching eyes all around the palace. It caught eyes now, Set's eyes, sharp and warm. He was just a simple priest working his way through the ranks, entrusted with the responsibility that would mark him for greater things. The Prince's nakedness was not something he was entitled to, and the gods would surely punish him for the shameful thoughts sprinting through his mind.</p><p>However, Nut was a peaceful goddess in the depths of the night, and her darkness hid Set's presumptuousness. Atem buried himself in sleep, and Set paced the sand, easing the stiffness out of his body. It would be some hours yet before the sun rose, and the lonely jackals were howling in the distance. Echoes and calls for food, for warmth, for a mate.</p><p>The horses grumbled to themselves and settled in to sleep, but Set stayed awake and stared at the moon, and the sun in his sheets. Atem's yellow curls of hair cascaded over the pillow, tinted silver in the moonlight. Irresistible and forbidden, the sudden desire sprang into Set's heart and choked him: tug on that little blonde strand. Pull all the kinks straight, run his fingers through the thick mass that brightened the pillow.</p><p>Biting his lip, he continued to pace, letting the heat of his wish settled under his rib-cage. There was no one here to observe, but surely the gods wouldn't let him do such a scandalous thing... ?</p><p>Dangerous, and yet he entertained the thought further. In his mind, he trailed one hand down the curve of that luscious cheek, still carrying traces of baby fat. Soon, Atem would have the thin cover of peach fuzz to mark him as an adult, but not yet. For now, his skin was barren, soft and smooth under Set's imaginary fingers. At his side, his hand twitched, but Set still didn't step away from the Prince, or even turn his eyes to the side. He was still thinking, and the desire to touch was only getting stronger.</p><p>After touching that soft cheek, would Atem stir, his breath ruffling his own bangs? Or would he continue to sleep peacefully, protected from the night by Set and his sheets?</p><p>Heart pounding, head spinning, although he barely knew why, Set slowly wandered forward, his shadow falling over Atem's body. The jackals had quieted, and even the wind was silent. Atem smelled like honey and cinnamon, expensive, resting on Set's worn bed and only inches above the sand. This place was too wild for him, and Set's hand on his hair disturbed his deep dreams.</p><p>"Hush." The priest found the noise rising to his lips as an instinct, and Atem complied, his violet eyes wavering as they barely found the strength to open. Slow, even strokes. Tangling fingers. Shoulder-length locks slipping through his hands, each knot found and carefully pulled out before they could cause any harm. Touching a god without his permission was a grave sin, but Set was made of sacrilege.</p><p>"What are you doing?" Atem's mumble was low, his little hand tracing Set's arm. "Is something wrong?"</p><p>"Nothing at all." Set husked, his body lighting up with electric shocks where Atem chose to touch. How was he supposed to explain this with words - all the heat inside him, the forbidden desire to possess the prince all for himself?</p><p>"You look tired." Atem didn't comment on the soft touch, the motions that he knew was illegal just as well as Set did. His fingers played a beat on Set's skin, tugging him in just a bit more. The sand sunk beneath his feet as he shifted forward, giving in to Atem's pressure. "Come... lay down."</p><p>Strands of many colors lay in his hands, all of it bleached white and grey in the gaze of the moon, their only witness. Set sucked in a breath, hoping he had the courage for what would happen next. He hadn't intended this - but he was not opposed to it, unholy as he was. Maybe the Prince was being naive as usual, unaware of all the effects his words could have. But then a twitching smirk lit up his face, his tired eyes crinkling. He was watching Set's reactions with amusement.</p><p>Annoyed at the silent challenge, Set pushed Atem over, a hearty shove that had Atem squeaking and teetering on the edge of the mat. If he refused to act like a prince then Set refused to treat him like one, letting him sort himself out as he squeezed onto the tiny bedroll. Smacking the priest's chest, Atem rolled on top of him, his slight weight barely disrupting Set's breathing. "You're rude." He growled, and Set laughed at him.</p><p>"And you're quite improper. I will make sure your father hears about your conduct when we get back." Now both hands cupped Atem's head, combing and tugging on his soft hair.</p><p>"And I will make sure that my father has you beheaded." Atem mumbled, settling into Set's hands. "Now let me rest, Set, and I'll forgive your indiscretions."</p><p>"My indiscretions?" He scoffed, but he let the prince go limp in his arms to sleep. "Which one invited the other to his bed, I wonder?"</p><p>"Oh, hush. You haven't been in anyone else's bed in months. At least now you have the chance to say you slept with the prince." Atem giggled to himself. "Of course, you didn't have any sex with him, but let's not get into details now... "</p><p>"I should be up." He grumbled, annoyed at the other's teasing. "If we fall asleep here and get devoured by the vultures, I will spend my afterlife tormenting you."</p><p>"And yet, you didn't hesitate to approach me... " Atem touched his cheek, his fingers sending more of those electric thrills running down Set's spine. "I've heard tell of your loyalty and sense of duty, but I'm not sure if those rumors can even be believed. Why, you can't even keep watch until dawn."</p><p>"My Prince, I will be happy to get up right now and leave you to your rest." Set scoffed, moving to get up. "That will be the best way to serve you, no?"</p><p>Squeaking and scrabbling for a foothold, Atem shook his head, clinging to Set's robes. "No, wait, hold on."</p><p>Set let out a huff of breath. "But shouldn't I be performing my duty, Pharaoh?" And yet, he didn't get up, letting Atem settle back on him. He didn't get up, as every god above should have been ordering him to do.</p><p>"I think your duty is to please your Pharaoh." Atem mumbled, very quietly.</p><p>Set didn't bother to respond, and Atem was soon snoring on his chest. What did that even mean?</p><p>His stomach felt tight. He was sure that he was going to be caught, just a mere priest in the presence of a god. The moon wound down, its brightness never falling on them due to the shadows of the sand dunes. The sun was coming up, and Set knew it was time to wake the Pharaoh, to give him his turn at the watch.</p><p>He glanced down at that sleeping face, his body stiffening at the sight of Atem in the sunlight. Oh, he was radiant, the red touch of dawn putting all the color back into his hair, his skin. Set stroked his bronzed cheek, and tugged on the lantana-shaded bangs, his lips reaching thoughtlessly to caress those lidded violet eyes. Oh, he had done it. He had kissed divinity, and it tasted sweet.</p><p>With one sin committed, one sin to die for, Set didn't mind committing a second, and a third. He could only die once, and he would give up a thousand lives for the prince. He caressed Atem's face, pulling him closer, kissing him again and again. His soft cheeks, his nose, that broad forehead, those flushing ears. Atem stirred, humming softly, the sun in his eyes starting to rise.</p><p>"Priest... ?" His voice was a growl from sleep, but his tone held a question.</p><p>"Yes, prince... " He sighed, nuzzling their noses together, tasting his breath and the scent of honey on his skin. "Please forgive me. It is your turn to keep watch."</p><p>Atem's smile was brighter than Ra's coming light. Before Set could say anything else, his mouth was interrupted by the intrusion of Atem's soft kiss, gently invading his words. There was nothing left, just his warmth, slowly biting and licking over Set's lips as they kissed, almost chaste in the morning light. Letting his eyes fall shut, he accepted the taste of Atem, his holy redemption despite his body's exhaustion.</p><p>Set rolled over, pressing Atem's back onto the mat with his weight as he kept tasting the Prince's lips. Atem squeaked, and threw his arms around Set's neck. "Please... " He smiled, and his mouth touched Set's ear, his breath running hot over his skin. "Don't let me go... "</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>